Here I Am With Open Arms
by KayRich13
Summary: Will & Emma/ Finn & Rachel Story. What happens over the summer after Rachel & Finn see Will & Emma Kiss in the hallway? Post Regionals.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel knew what she saw, Mr. Schuester was kissing Miss. Pillsbury. She almost couldn't believe it, then again, she thought about all the times that she caught them looking at each other. She didn't want to interrupt them, plus, this was just was too big of a secret to keep to herself. She had to tell Finn. With that she darted down the hall, trying to make the least noise as possible with her heels.

"Finn, come here!" Rachel shouted, racing though the auditorium doors.

"What's wrong Rach?" he asked running off the stage.

"It's Mr. Schue, he was kissing Miss. Pillsbury in the hallway."

"Are you serious?" Finn yelled.

"Serious" Rachel answered, taking his hand to drag him down the hall and show him.

They walked down the hall, to see Will and Emma still standing there in each others arms.

"Holy shit." Finn mumbled.

"Finn shut up!"

Will must have heard them, because he turned around in an instant.

"Can you please come to the auditorium Mr. Schue?'' Finn asked.

"Sure" Will answered, leaving Emma standing there absolutely dumbfounded

Later that afternoon, Will stood in the parking lot, tears still filling his eyes after hearing the kids sing."WILL!" a voice shouted behind him. That sweet, soft voice we unmistakable to him. He turned around to see the woman he loved.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about loving me?." Emma asked walking up to him.

"Every word." he replied taking her face in his hands, kissing her for the second time that day. Rain began to fall from the sky, but neither of them cared as they were rapped in each others arms.

At the other end of the parking lot...

Finn stood with Rachel outside her car, she turned around before unlocking it. She looked at Finn, coming closer, their faces only inches apart. She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I just wanted you to know, I love you too." she told him.

Slowly pulling away, both couples stood in complete bliss knowing that it was going to be the best summer they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun beamed though Rachel's bedroom window. She smiled, as she thought about the amazing kiss that she shared with Finn last night. Just then, her phone beeped with a new text message.

_Finn: Open ur door :) _

She jumped up and swung the door open to see him standing there.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked.

"1. I found the spare key, and 2. your Dads are never home." he answered kissing her.

They became lost in each other. Rachel began to slide her hands underneath Finn's shirt and up his back. Finn was trying to think of "the mail" before things went too far, but it was too late. He pulled away quickly. "Finn, it's okay." Rachel assured him. He smiled and continued to kiss her, but then pulled away again.

"I have to go, I have plans for us tonight. I'll pick you up at six." he told her.

He left before she had time to say anything.

Rachel grabbed her phone to text Kurt.

_Rachel: Big plans tonite, in desperate need of a shopping trip & makeover. HELP! _

_Kurt: Done give me 15 mins._

_Rachel: Thank you!_

As Rachel went though her closet to find something to wear for the day, she realized that she had nothing remotely appealing to wear. That just meant she was going to need a whole wardrobe. Her style of dress was beginning to change, it no longer made sense to her as to why she loved animal sweaters and one colored pant suits so much.

She did manage to find her little black dress from her last makeover with Kurt. She put that on, and then threw the rest of her clothes in the trash. She heard Kurt's car pull up outside, and ran downstairs.

"Well hello little Miss. Vixen." Kurt said holding the car door open for her.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Rachel replied smiling.

"Would this sexy little change of look have anything to do with my soon-to-be step-brother?'

Rachel looked at Kurt confused, "Soon-to-be...?"

Kurt cut her off, "Yes, I helped my Dad pick out a ring for Carol earlier this morning"

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Rachel squeaked.

Later that day as the two friends were picking things for Rachel's new found look, Kurt Spotted someone he thought he'd never see in this store.

"Oh my god, what's Miss Pillsbury doing here?" he asked Rachel in a whisper.

"She's probably picking something to wear for Mr. Schue.' Rachel said, quickly clapping her hand over mouth.

"OH MY GOD!, SHE"S WITH MR. SCH..."

"Yes! Rachel hissed, I'll explain it all later."

"Oh look at her...so lost, she needs our help" Kurt mumbled looking over at Emma, who was picking out dresses to try that didn't even match her skin tone.

"Agreed Rachel said, let's go help her."

"Hey Miss. P." they both said in unison.

"Oh Hey Kids!" Emma said with a smile.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked, looking at the pile of _gawd _awful she was holding.

Emma sighed, "Yeah I really do, I honestly have no clue what I'm doing."

"Leave it to me." he told her already fishing through the racks.

"Ah..here we are, a classic sexy little black dress" he said, pulling it off the rack and handing to Emma.

Emma stepped inside the dressing room to try it on. She normally _Never_ wear something this racy. At the same time, she wanted to look good for Will tonight,and for him...anything was wroth it.

"Well, what do you think" Emma asked, stepping out for them to see.

Their mouths hung open.

"You-look-amazing." they both told her.

Kurt looked at his watch, "Oh Rach, we better get going if we want to get your make-up done in time for tonight."

"Right" she agreed, as they rose to leave.

Kurt turned around, "Oh, and umm... Miss. P?'

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Have fun with Mr. Schue tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first I would like to give a giant thank you to all fabulous people who have been reviewing. It's what keeps me writing. Secondly, I'm in desperate need of a beta-reader. Thirdly, which is a better song, "Hungry Eyes" or "Unchained Melody"? I can't decide. Ps. The wemma is coming, that's why I'm having you guys help me pick a song. **

"So what's the deal with Miss. Pillsbury and Mr Schue" Kurt asked, as he applied the finishing touches to Rachel's make-up.

"Well, a few days ago, I was waking down hall to ask him to come to the auditorium so that we could sing to him. That's when I herd him tell Miss. Pillsbury that he loved her, then he kissed her." Rachel explained.

"Oh my god, that's epic, they'll make a really cute couple."

"I know." Rachel agreed.

"Well, it's looks like my work here is done. Finn's going to be speechless." Kurt said, getting his coat.

"Thanks again Kurt"

"No problem, I had fun today." he told her as he left.

Rachel sat there looking at herself in the mirror. She absolutely loved her new look, It made her feel more confident, or rather, it was being with Finn that made her feel more confident about herself. Just then, the door bell rang, snapping her out of her trance. She ran downstairs, to see Finn standing there,a smile spread across her face.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Hey, you look amazing." he said staring at the gold dress she was wearing,that stopped just above her knees.

"You look pretty good yourself." she told him.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." he replied with a grin.

As Finn drove, he took a hold of Rachel's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Rachel loved sweet gestures like this, Jessie never did those sweet things like this. Hell, she never felt much love from Jessie at all. They pulled up to the school, Rachel looked over at Finn really confused.

"What are we doing here?'"

"You'll see." he said getting out and opening her door for her.

Finn took out a huge ring of keys, and began going through them.

"Stole em' off a janitor." he said as he put a key in and opened the door.

He took Rachel's hand again as he led her down the hall to the auditorium. "What are we doing here?'she asked him.

"I picked a song for us, he told her, and I want you to sing it with me."

He dragged her to the piano, and sat there for a minute praying that his lessons with Kurt had paid off. He then took a deep breath and began...

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side._

Rachel knew exactly what song it was, and started to sing with him.

_So now I come to you_ _with open arms_ _Nothing to hide_ _believe what I say_ _So here I am with open arms_ _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_ _Open arms_ At that moment Rachel was head over heels in love with Finn. He felt the same way, he never felt anything like this before, not even with Quinn. They looked deep into each others eyes as they continued to sing together. _Living without you , living alone _ _This empty house seems so cold_ _Wanting to hold you_ _wanting you near_ _How much I want you home_ _But now that you've come back_ _Turned night in to day_ _I need you to stay_ _So now I come to you_ _with open arms_ _Nothing to hide_ _believe what I say_ _So here I am with open arms_ _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_ _Open arms._ They sang the last few verses looking at one another with passion in their eyes. Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn with a force full of passion that had been built up since she saw him that morning. Things became heated very quickly, as started fettling with the buttons on his shirt, and he played with the straps on her dress. They were interrupted by a text message coming from Finn's phone. _Kurt: Come 2 the house _ "I guess we better go." Finn whispered in her ear. "Okay" Rachel whispered back. "_Damn you Kurt!"_ She thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to give a thank you to my beta-reader CertifiedGleek for helping me polish up this chapter. A second thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Also I'm leaving Friday and won't be back till Wednesday and probably won't get another chap. up untill I get back. Anyway, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. ENJOY! **

As it turned out, while Finn and Rachel were in the auditorium, just down the hall Will and Emma were having a little fun of there own...

Will and Emma pulled up to the school in silence. Tension and awkwardness filled the thick air between them, but with what Will had planed that wouldn't last much longer. He took Emma's hand and lead her out of the car.

He pulled out his keys and stuck a key in, Emma smiling as she realized that he didn't turn them in to Figgins at the end of the day.

"You didn't return your keys?" Emma asked.

"Nope" Will replied with a smile.

_So he had this all planned out, Emma thought_, smiling as Will fumbled with the keys.

"That's weird, it's already open" he said, pulling the door open.

They walked down to the choir room. Will was puzzled as to why Emma was wearing a jacket in the middle of summertime, but he was about to find out why. Will placed a CD in the player, while Emma took off her jacket to reveal her dress. He turned around at a lost for words. _"Wow..._" was all he could manage.

"Too much?"

"No, it uh...looks...uh..great" he told her, stuttering.

_Now I have him. Will, just wait to see what happens. Emma thought._

"Alright, just sit back and enjoy the song" he said.

The music from a very famous movie began to fill the air, it was a movie that Emma knew all too well. As Will started to sing, she practically melted in her seat.

_"I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights"_

Will took tell what Emma was thinking just by the look on her face, and he was thinking the same thing as he continued to sing.  
_  
"With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I"_

_Oh my god...he's so..NO Emma have a little self -control! She thought._

_"I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

Now I've got you in my sights  
_With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be" _

The song slowly ended, the two of them just starred at each other. Their eyes were full of burning fiery passion. "_The hell with this!" Emma told herself. _She got up and kissed Will full on the lips. He kissed her back, moving and slowly pushing her against a wall. Things became very intense very quickly. Emma wrapped her leg around Will's waist, and undid all of the buttons on his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest while Will started to play with the zipper on the side of the dress.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them in the hallway...

"Yeah, Go Schue!" Finn and Rachel yelled, who were standing the doorway, watching their two teachers make out in their choir room. Rachel giggled as she saw Emma blush and Will ran over and slammed the door shut.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as walked back in Emma's direction.

Emma giggled, she had to remember to thank Rachel and Kurt at some point for their dress advice


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to take the time to give a huge Thank You to my amazing beta-reader ****CertifiedGleek**** who did a lot of work to beef up this chapter for me. I'm so sorry this took so long to post, it took me forever to settle on an idea. Another shout out goes to of my lovely reviewers, I was so happy to see how many reviews were left for me while I was gone. One last thing, I have ideas for the next chapter, which will be Wemma, but once again I need you guys to pick another song. I made a playlist on my Zune with over 30 songs, I will post the list on my profile and then you guys can let me know which songs you like best. **

When Rachel and Finn reached the parking lot, they were laughing hysterically at the sight they just witnessed. Ms. Pillsbury looked like a red tomato!

"Looks like Mr. Schue was having a really good time" Finn said, catching his breath as they stumbled to Finn's car, wiping away the few tears they got from laughing so hard at their teacher's predicament.

"Yeah, it sure did" Rachel agreed as Finn opened the door for her and helped her get inside, like the chivalrous boy she had grown to love. They got into Finn's car in silence, just starring at each other deeply.

"Tonight was amazing Finn, thank you" Rachel said sincerely, smiling softly at Finn. Finn's heart melted as he threw her his signature half smile.

"Anything for you Rach" he told her truthfully, reaching over to press a kiss to her cheek softly. Rachel blushed and turned to her phone, scrolling down her phone book to search for Kurt's number. He started the car, and put their song on repeat as they drove to his house. Rachel began texing Kurt the details of what they witnessed in the choir room.

_Rachel: Looks like the dress advice we gave Miss. Pillsbury seemed to do the trick._

Kurt:Yay! But what exactly do u mean by that?

Rachel: Well, Finn and I walked by the choir room and saw her making out with Mr. Schue and if you ask me it looked like it was headed somewhere else.

Kurt: Wait...What?

Rachel: Kurt, think about it

Kurt: Ohhh... Damn, go Miss. P! Lol

Rachel: Ikr? Btw, thanks for ruining my moment with Finn earlier.

Kurt: Haha, no problem Princess!  
  
Rachel and Finn pulled to his house a few minutes later, as they got out of Finn's car Rachel's phone went off.

_Kurt: Don't say anything 2 Finn about what I told u earlier. He has no idea, but he'll find out soon cuz my Dad's proposing tonite :) _

"Who the hell where you texting?" Finn asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked towards the front door of the Hummel-Hudson residence.

"Kurt, Rachel said, "I was just giving him hell for ruining our moment earlier"

"Yeah that really did suck" Finn whispered taking her face in his hands, they were now only inches apart, their lips almost touching...

Just then, the front door opened, and Kurt cleared his throat, immediately causing the two to spring apart as if they'd been burned.

Rachel turned and gave him the death look._" Seriously Kurt! You have the WORST timing ever." _she thought, as she so had the urge to just flip him off right then.

"Dinner's ready" Kurt announced, stalking off quickly. He knew he would get it from either Finn or Rachel later based on the death glares they gave him. If looks could kill, he'd never make it to his dad's proposal tonight. The couple walked inside, both wishing that Kurt would just leave them alone for at least 5 seconds. As they sat down, Burt stood up at the head of the table, clearing his throat. He looked really nervous. His eyes were twitching and he looked like he was sweating.

"I have an announcement I'd like to make" he said, moving over to Carole's side to take her hand in his. Carole stared at him, jaw dropped as Rachel and Kurt smiled at each other, as Burt dropped to one knee and revealed a small blue velvet box.

"Carol, these last few months have been amazing, and I know it may seem too soon, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Carol, will you marry me?" Burt asked, opening the small package to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. It was a beautiful 3 carat gold plated diamond ring and Carole's eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes" Carol squeaked as tears fell down her face. Burt smiled and slipped the diamond ring on her finger, hugging Carole tightly. Finn felt a hundred emotions running through him. Burt and his mom were getting married? Does that mean that his step-brother was going to be Kurt? Was Carole finally replacing his dad...? Rachel felt Finn's hand slip away from hers and heard the front door slam shut, Rachel looked over to see that Finn was no longer sitting next to her. Rachel looked over to Carole and Burt, who looked very upset at the fact that Finn was not happy for them. Carole made a move to get up but Rachel shook her head and stood up from the table.

"I'll go talk to him" Rachel said quietly, opening the front door. She stepped outside to see Finn sitting under a huge oak tree. She walked over and sat down next to him, leaning over to wrap her arms around him. Finn just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his lap, burying his face into her hair and smelling her sweet scent, effectively calming down.

"Finn? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rachel asked in concern, turning to face him.

"He's not my Dad." Finn muttered, "I don't want him to be. I feel like finally after all these years my Mom's replacing him." Rachel used her finger to tilt his chin upward so that Finn was looking directly into her eyes.

Rachel cut him off, "Finn, he's not going to be your Dad, he's going to be your Step-Dad, there's a huge difference."

"And besides, when was the last time you saw your Mom this happy?"

"It's been a really long time" Finn admitted, smiling a little. Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but Finn jerked away a little and looked up.

"Look behind you." he whispered, his gaze turning to the front door.

Rachel turned to see Kurt standing at the front door watching them, this was the third time in a row that night that Kurt had interrupted them and now, Rachel was pissed

"DAMN IT KURT! CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE?" Rachel yelled. With that, Kurt bolted away from the door, making sure to never interrupt them again.

Rachel turned to Finn and pushed him back so that he was lying under her, her face hovering over his before kissing him deeply.

_"Finally"_ she thought, smiling against Finn's lips as she deepened the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is in fact Wemma. Since no one picked from the playlist that I posted, I changed direction a little bit. Here's the deal for the next chapter, it will be Wemma again. But I need you guys to pick a song, here are your options: "Ring My Bell" (which Emma would sing to Will) or "Moondance"(which Will would sing to Emma) Let me know. Enjoy! **

They continued kissing passionately, until pulling away for much needed air. Emma's head was spinning with random unclear thoughts. But there was one thought that was perfectly clear. She was ready, ready to be with Will wholly and completely. She starred at him intently. New feelings flowing inside her, feelings that she had never felt before. Strong feelings, feelings of lust.

"My place?" Emma asked, still trying to catch her breath.

Without a word, Will threw her over his back and gave her a piggy back ride down the hallway. As they got to the parking lot, and hopped into Will's car, tension and silence was thick in the air again. This time it was a whole different kind of tension. This tension was more of a antsy tension as they drove to Emma's condo, knowing that all of their feelings and longing for each other that had been bottled up for months, would in a short few minutes, fully be released.

The car stopped, as they were now sitting in front of Emma's condo. Two of them just sat there for a minute looking at each other. Emma, who was looking both nervous and excited. Will on the other hand was looking down-right terrified.

"_He's probably just really nervous too" _Emma thought smiling at him.

Will smiled back her, as he tried to push away of his thoughts and fears. He loved Emma more than anything in the world, and wanted to be with her, yet, something felt a little off. But by seeing that look on her face, he could tell that she nervous, but ready. He wanted to be ready too, he was going to be, for her.

They got out of the car, eyes never parting from each other. Emma took his hand and began running up the steps dragging him along behind her. She then, unlocked the door, as fast as she possibly could, and pulled Will inside. She shut the door pinning him against it, and lunged at him, with a full force attack on the lips. Will was surprised by Emma's Forward actions tonight, in fact, he kind of liked it. Yet, it wasn't the Emma that he knew, or fell in love with.

He kissed her back, with just as much force if not more, as he took her face in his hands. Emma slowly peeled off his already unbuttoned shirt, and chucked it to the floor. She ran her hands up and down his now bare back, which made him shiver.

His mind now raced uncontrollably with several thoughts. Yes he loved Emma and wanted to be with her, but this was just way too much, way too fast. He also didn't want to force himself into anything, he wanted it to be special, for both of them.

He pulled away, air now filling his lungs so he could speak.

"Em, I'm sorry, I can't do this" he said, as his breathing was now coming to normal pace.

"Why?, Did I do something wrong?" she asked, now really worried.

"No, No, Will said walking her over to the couch, "I just think that we're moving a little too fast, plus, we just got back together" he added, with a slight smile.

Emma sighed, "You're right, and I did kinda throw myself at you, yet again".

"I'm sorry" she added.

"Don't apologize" Will whispered, kissing her forehead.

He then walked off to put his shirt back on. Emma watched him bend over, as he picked it up from the floor.

"_This is going to be one hell of a summer"_ she thought with a sly smile.

**Eeek, don't kill me. I just thought things were moving a little too fast. Plus, I'm not all that comfortable with writing a sex scene. So I might just bring it up, but not write a really detailed scene about it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Kayla **


End file.
